


“oblivion, y’know”

by lukioo



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian likes talking about the inevitable and shit, Deep Conversations, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Late night philosophical chats, Multi, Roger likes his hair being brushed, Soft Roger Taylor, Watching Someone Sleep, astrophyics and shit, but in a non stalker way, tired bois, wow that sounds like a hair kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukioo/pseuds/lukioo
Summary: Roger just wanted Brian to brush his hair and tell him pretty things, not make him question all existence.Aka, roger gets very confused about the universe while Brian brushes his hair





	“oblivion, y’know”

**Author's Note:**

> the stars are very pretty, dontcha thinK?
> 
> I did absolutely no research for this fic and just winged it so sorry if it’s halfassed and not correct to what happened in these times  
> I dunno how advanced technology was around this time so I just guessed lol

Roger waited in bed, the lights dimmed down to where he could just barely see, deciding that if Brian wasn’t coming to bed in the next few minutes, he would just go to sleep without him. 

Right as Roger decided that he would give up with waiting, Brian opened the bedroom door—quite loudly, Roger would later add—and sitting down on the bed with a heaving sigh. 

“You waited?” Brian was pleasantly surprised at his lover waiting for him. Roger had gone to bed two hours prior and Brian half expected him to be asleep by now. It was endearing that Roger waited up for him.

”Mhmm,” Roger’s lip curled as he pulled something out from underneath his pillow. Why was Brian not surprised. “You promised.”

Brian looked slightly startled, obviously not remembering promising the blond anything, although he knew he’d probably be roped into something. That is until Roger revealed a hairbrush, Brian remembered exactly what he meant. 

“God, Roger, it’s so late. Can we please do it tomorrow? I’m exhausted.” He rubbed his temples, seeing his lovers face drop. 

“You said the same thing last night, and the night before that. All I’m asking is a half hour and then you can sleep. You promised.” He persuaded, looking at the taller male with his heartbreakingly blue eyes. 

“God dammit, Roger. Fine. But only for a half an hour. No trying to smuggle anymore.” 

“Of course.” 

Roger handed the brush over to Brian, sitting himself down in his lap. Brian began to work the brush through his hair, trying not to roughly pull through the tangles. 

“What held you up?” Roger asked after a few moments. 

“Freddie and Deaky were out there and I got sidetracked. They were talking about working more on the album and I wanted to pitch in my thoughts.” 

“Ah. And what are your thoughts about the album so far?” 

“I think it’s good. It’s got a lot of unseen potential, y’know?” Brian shrugged, separating a large tangle with his fingers. 

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, we could’ve done better. It’s pretty good though.” Roger slightly winced as Brian accidentally pulls his hair. 

“Yeah.” He nodded absentmindedly. “Why are you having me brush your hair so often, Rog?”

He shrugged, “I dunno. It feels nice and I kinda wanna grow it out longer. See how long it can go, y’know?” 

“I think you’d look nice with short hair.” Brian suggested. 

“You think?” He looked around to meet the other males eyes. Holding a strand of his almost collarbone length hair, he shrugged again. “I dunno. If I end up not liking it being that long I can always just cut it.”

”Would you cut it yourself?” Brian asked, realizing that he’d never seen Roger get his hair noticeably cut. 

“Yeah, probably. It’s what I usually do. People don’t get it right.” 

They fall back into comfortable silence as Brian brushed Roger’s hair. 

“What are your thoughts on the inevitable?”

Roger looked back, laughing softly. “Where did that come from?”

Brian shrugged, “I’m just curious what your beliefs are.”

”You’re getting bolder, May.” Roger teased, before his face turned a bit more serious. “But, uhh, to be fully honest, I don’t know. I mean, it’s the inevitable. Which means that no matter what you do, it’s gonna happen.”

”Yeah, but it’s a bit deeper than that, y’know?”

”How so?” Roger asked curiously. 

“Well, you’ve got the belief in the inevitable, and you’ve got the belief in fate—which I think is bullshit—“

”You think fate is bullshit, or the inevitable?”

”Fate.” Brian stated, “Yes, things happen for a reason, but it’s not destined to happen. Inevitably is like death, fate is like love. People fall in and out of love all the time, but you can’t avoid death, you know what I’m saying?”

”Yeah, kinda”

”People say that fate led them to someone—no, it’s just pure luck and inevitability.”

”You’re confusing me now. What’s the difference between fate and inevitability?” Roger stumbled on the pronunciation. 

Brian tried to make gestures with his hands to explain, not knowing what to put into words, “Never mind. Let’s talk about something else. Something that doesn’t hurt my head as much as explaining inevitability does.”

“How about the stars, you’re good at explaining those.” Roger suggested. 

“Yeah, okay. Planets or stars?”

”The moon and stars. I like hearing about those no matter how confusing they are.”

”I’ll do the stars first. Stars are bright balls of gas in space, kinda just floating around. The sun is a star, and you may think it’s one of the largest stars, but it’s really not. It’s actually extremely small conspired to others found. Some stars that are seen in the sky aren’t actually stars, but planets. Venus, Jupiter and Mars can be seen sometimes, depending on the months.” 

“Wow, I stand corrected. You sound like a textbook. Tell me about aliens or some shit.” Roger interrupted after a while. 

“Aliens? As in extraterrestrial beings?” Brian asked, wondering if he’d heard the blond correctly. 

“Yeah. Is there a possibility that aliens exist?”

”Well, no? Maybe galaxies away, but certainly not near us. Technology isn’t that advanced for us to just magically see if there are aliens.” Brian explained, a bit baffled by Roger’s remarks. 

“Yeah, but there’s evidence, right? Like I read some stuff in the paper about signs of water and traces on Mars, which means that something could live on there, right?” Roger suggested. 

“No? Where did you read this, Roger? The moon landing really only happened a couple of years ago, there’s no way technology is half as much advanced to see if there were so much as aliens on Mars.” Brian defended himself in the name of science, feeling ever so slightly offended that Roger thought aliens were on Mars, brushing through his hair quite roughly. 

“Oww, please don’t take your frustration out on my hair, I was just curious. I’m just wondering if aliens are really real.” 

“Let’s talk about something else.”

Roger opened his mouth to suggest something, but Brian hushed him. 

“Why don’t I choose this time?”

”It’d probably be best.”

Brian thought on it for a while, until deciding what topic he’d bring up. 

“How about life?” He suggested. Roger shrugged, obviously not knowing exactly what to say. 

“What about it?” Roger’s voice was a bit raspy, as though phlegm was caught in his throat. He cleared it and corrected himself.

“Just life in general. Do you enjoy it?” At this point Brian put down the brush, wrapping his arms around Roger’s torso. 

“I guess. It’s not wonderful but I shouldn’t complain. There are people who have it worse and it’s not my place to act like mine is so terrible.” Roger leaned back onto his lover. “I guess it’s just not what I thought it would be like.”

”What did you think it was gonna be like?” Brian enquired.

”Not like this, for starters. I thought I’d still be playing gigs with you and Tim in bars, barely being able to keep up with my rent. Maybe I’d meet a nice girl later, settle down. Everything is happening so quickly I’ve barely been able to think.” He sighed.

“I sure as hell didn’t think I’d end up with one of my bandmates, y’know?” He laughed softly, having a bittersweet tone to it. It wasn’t harsh, just a bit sad.

They slowly unfurled into a laying position, Roger on top with his head on Brian’s chest. 

“You?” 

Brian opened his eyes, staring at nothing in general. 

“I’d say it’s pretty good. I like it.”

”Life?”

”Yeah.” It was all Roger was gonna get out of Brian as of now.

”Are you scared of anything?” Roger asked. 

“Oh hell, yeah. I’m the human embodiment of scared.”

”Of what?” He asked on a more serious note. 

“A lot of things. Performing. Dying. Losing someone. Losing my car keys. Dropping my guitar. Knocking over shit with the headstock. You.”

”You’re scared of me?” Roger said, a feeble and hurt hint to his voice. 

“Of course I am. You’re fucking terrifying when you’re upset. Throw a bloody stereo out the window if you’re angry enough.” Brian teased. “What are you afraid of, Rog?”

”I dunno. Stuff. I don’t really fear death, to be honest. I’m afraid of Freddie because he can be intimidating sometimes. Umm. I can’t think of anything else.” He admitted. 

Brian smiled warmly. “That’s alright. Get some sleep, Rog. Got a big day tomorrow, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are very much appreciated!! Thank you for reading  
> tell me in the comments if you liked it :)  
> (Let me know if I got times and technology wrong so I can fix it! Like I said I halfassed it and did no research before writing)


End file.
